Dragon Ball Z: The Ultimate Pokemon Warriors
by Frost-SSJ4
Summary: We all know a Pokemon can go Mega, but what about Super Saiyan? An new evil has shown its face, well, not really. His hood hides his origin and his species...and he's out for blood. A huge family will have to step up, along with the Z-fighters, to make it, or break it. Frost will have to show his past and embrace it to hope about a chance to win. Rated T for violence and language.


Dragon Ball Z: The Ultimate Pokemon Warrior Appears  
_

Tremors all around the world as the destructive forces of the ultimate level battle it out to decide the worlds fate. Five lone figures on a small island, mostly destroyed by their sheer force, stand there exhausted but with enough energy to finish each other off. For the last battle to death, there was only one thing left to do.

Goku was in his stance for his Spirit Bomb attack. He was gathering energy from all known and unknown universes, making the largest Spirit Bomb he has ever created.

Vegeta was slumped over, hands on his knees as he pants for air from the intense fighting.

Frost, a Lucario of unworldly strength, was at his final Transformation, his Chaos Form of Ice, who was a past life which was reincarnated into Frost, and was at Critical levels of Radioactive residence. He was completely black, just like a shadow, the only visible things were his glowing red eyes. He had streaks of lightning swirling around him, and his aura was pulsing and swirling in the opposite direction of the lightning. His outline was glowing with a combination of ice blue, and light green, showing his Ice-Type, his Radioactive residence, and his Electric-Type. His body resembled his Dark-Type that was actually unknown to him for quite some time.

Pyrus, also a Lucario, brother to Frost, was moving around like a tongue of fire, waiting in preparation for the next move from anyone. He had blue, orange, and red fur swirling around each other. He also had some tricks up his sleeve. Red, a former Pokemon, was reincarnated into Pyrus' body. Pyrus could absorb sunlight in his Solar Radiation form, and excelled in close combat fighting as well as mental blows and defenses. His Aura was a crimson red, pulsating and spreading quickly like wildfire. He had been fighting since the beginning, but he knew how to retain his power when needed.

Nexus, the enemy that could be the end to the human, Pokemon, and Sayian races, and planet Earth as we know is, is still standing tall, being 7'9" tall, his shoulders are almost as broad as Goku is tall from the waist up, his hair is a silky platinum, his eyes are pitch black, even blacker than a night with a new moon, his clothes torn everywhere, he had a slight pant to his breath, but not much as he was barely even breaking a sweat. His aura was an evil, dark aura, but it was a deep red, and ridden with an extreme amount of leftover power to spare.

Behind them all, in the baron wasteland that once was a vast ocean, giant cracks in the ground formed, and lava was blasting out of it, all of it from the molten core of the Earth. The skies were dark with storm clouds as bellowing whirlwinds were raging their way from all directions. Tornados, easily EF5, were swirling in the wasteland, tearing up the ground as they swept along. Ashes were falling from the sky from massive volcanoes erupting from vast distances. Craters scarring the ground all over when the battle was raging on.

Frost was glaring at Nexus, and then looked at Vegeta, "Vegeta! You are panting on your knees?! What kind of Sayian warrior are you? You say you are 'The Prince of all Sayians'!' what kind of Sayian prince would be would be out of breath as the battle is just getting good?!" Frost had a slight smirk as he was trying to anger Vegeta.

Vegeta started to glare at Frost as he instantly stood upright, and started charging his aura once again, "You foolish creature! I am the Prince of all Sayians'! And I won't let some bozo from another world come to my planet and destroy is before I get to defeat Kakorot!" Vegeta's hair started to flash gold, and his eyes a majestic blue

Pyrus directed his attention towards Goku. "I'm behind you, all the way Goku! Tell me if you need help." He stared back at Nexus and read him over, taking in everything he saw and tried to exploit a weakness from what he observed.

Goku nods to Pyrus, the energy that is left is nearly to him, a giant sphere of energy was already forming several hundred feet above them all. "Thank you Pyrus! At least right now, keep him away!"

Nexus was looking between the four others, deciding which one would be the wisest to destroy first. He looked towards Goku, but he knew Pyrus was protecting him. Vegeta which was already weak from being the obviously weakest one here. Then there's Frost. Who is distracted by trying to anger Vegeta into getting his power back, and wanting to fight again. He was at a deciding point between Vegeta and Frost, but he can't figure out which would be easier at the moment.

Frost silently laughed to himself at Vegeta, letting him look like he was vulnerable, but he was actually at his highest guard. He kept talking to Vegeta. "Come on now! If you wanted to kill Goku, why haven't you done it already? Oh. That's right. You're too weak to handle his power!"

Vegeta was seething with rage as he went full Super, then almost instantly Super Sayian 4. His left hand started to glow as he was preparing a Final Shine Attack to launch at Nexus when he was at full strength once more. He was quickly gaining it back, but he isn't showing it, and he wasn't going to show it until he decided it was the right time.

Pyrus returned the nod to Goku, and got into a defensive position, watching Nexus carefully. "Understood!" The flame within burned brightly, making his ruby red fur even more spiky.

Nexus finally decided who to attack as his aura bursted out in every direction, carving a crater in the ground once again. He started to advance on his next target. Goku.

Frost knew that Nexus was going towards Goku, but the Frost that was standing there was actually an Afterimage. The real Frost was high in the sky, charging up his Ki so he can use his ultimate attack.

Vegeta's left hand was glowing brightly with the energy from Final Shine Attack, he actually wasn't paying attention to Nexus that was going towards Goku, he was glaring at the Afterimage Frost, "After I am finished with you, I will kill Nexus! And Kakorot without even breaking a sweat!"

Pyrus crossed his arms, his ocean blue eyes turned emerald green, and his Aura exploded around him, protecting the Afterimage Frost and Goku, excluding Vegeta. "Spontaneous Combustion Wave!"

Nexus had an energy shield appear around him, which kept him from getting injured from Pyrus's attack, and he started to concentrate an attack into a condensed ball of power that was radiating with evil energy.

Goku was starting to get impatient, but was also having fun with Nexus as he enjoys having a challenge. "Almost... done..." the sphere was almost as big as Earth itself, the last bit of energy almost to him

Frost was completely shrouded in extremely powerful, and super condensed aura that had the hint of an evil power, but it was mostly good. He had the aura hidden from everyone, the wind was getting even stronger, and the air was getting extremely cold, the temperature dropping extremely quickly.

Pyrus glanced at Goku, then summoned a sword of pure Chaos energy. The blood red blade and hilt glimmered in the light of the carnage around him. He began charging his Ki once more, as his fur turned gold as he reached the Super pokemon status.

Nexus had the energy ball condense into a long object that revealed to be a 6 1/2 foot long sword that emitted a dark aura, almost like it was alive and had a mind of it's own. It even shook with power that could possibly manipulate the space around it.

Goku glanced between Pyrus and Nexus, knowing a swordfight was about to break out, but he couldn't do anything about it because he was trying to get the energy to him as fast as possible for an all out Spirit Bomb to try to finish off Nexus

Vegeta turned and flew into the air, and up to Goku's Spirit Bomb, he went behind it, and charged the Final Shine Attack a lot faster, becoming even more powerful than he has ever used one before in any situation.

Frost looked down at Pyrus, and smirked, thinking to himself, "Finally. Took you long enough to bust out the Super." He shook his head, and started to concentrate his energy into his paws, one light green, one light blue.

Pyrus ignored Frost at the moment, continuing to charge, patiently waiting for Nexus to make a move. "Be cautious Goku, and be quick!"

Goku nods and he goes to his Super Sayian 3 form, and he started to concentrate even more, the energy getting closer.

Nexus rushed forward, and slashed at Pyrus, his sword leaving a black trace after it that could still cut through almost everything and everyone.

Pyrus had barely enough time to lift his sword up to block it, then pushed him off and slashed back.

Nexus parried Pyrus's attack, and he brought a foot up to kick Pyrus in the stomach, and he launched an energy blast wave at Goku, and the Afterimage Frost

Vegeta was almost ready to fire the Final Shine Attack, he was just waiting for Goku to launch the Spirit Bomb first at Nexus

Frost's eyes were turning to a light blue color, he was starting to glow light blue as well as he was starting to get an overstockage of his Ice-Energy that could give him even more power to his attacks, and he gets even more deadly, and a ton faster to kill faster

Pyrus stumbled backwards, but soon recovered and snickered. "Kaioken times three!" He ran up and acted as though he was going to slice, but during the facade he pointed his sword towards him and yelled, "Chaotic Kamehameha!" As the blast formed at the grip of the blade and excelled forward through the blade itself, multiplying the power as it propelled towards Nexus.

Nexus was prepared as he turned sideways and thrust his sword right Pyrus's chest, his sword shooting a beam at the end of the hilt at the blade of Pyrus's Chaos Sword

Frost had enough power being stored up, the ground way below him was starting to have a crater being carved into the ground, if anyone paid attention, they could see where he was high in the sky

Pyrus lifted up his free paw and used a Super Energy Volley Wave with red Ki towards Nexus' sword.

Nexus' sword absorbed every one of Pyrus' Volley Waves, increasing it's power, and size of the attack. He started to shout as he powered up his attack.

Goku finally received the long awaited energy from unknown places. "Get away from here! All of you!" the sphere kept growing in size, but it finally stopped

"Alright, understood." Pyrus soon used his free paw one last time and used Instantaneous Transmission to teleport into the air about somewhat near Frost, cursing himself for giving Nexus more power.

Goku launched the Spirit Bomb at Nexus, it was going extremely slow seeing as it was so huge in size, but it was also massively powerful

Vegeta thrusted his left arm forward, right at the Spirit Bomb from behind, "Final Shine Attack!" his most powerful move launched into the back of the Spirit Bomb, increasing it's speed immensely

Nexus looked up at the incoming Spirit Bomb, and just stood there, shocked and in awe at it's incredible speed and power

Frost looked over at Pyrus, not being able to control his power much longer as he needed something to vent his power onto, but he didn't want to hurt his younger brother, "Brother! I can't control it much longer! Critical Overstockage!"

Pyrus spoke with a calm demeanor. "Launch an attack with the Spirit Bomb to increase it's power like Vegeta!" Suddenly, his fur grew longer and little sparks of lightning appeared here and there, signifying he went Super Saiyan 2, and he quickly launched a blast in the fashion of a Big Bang Attack. "Incineration Blast!" A huge ball of fire soon joined the Spirit Bomb and the Final Shine Attack against the evil that stood before them.

Frost shook his head, "I need to get up close to Nexus to use a move that could possibly kill him. Trust me. If he doesn't die from the Spirit Bomb, my attack will kill him." His aura was getting even bigger, as right now, he has nothing to vent his power on

Goku silently thanked Pyrus and Vegeta as the Spirit Bomb was going at near impossible speeds, going straight for Nexus  
Nexus just stands still, but he starts charging his power up again, waiting for the Spirit Bomb to come to him, he was planning something

Vegeta looked at Pyrus, but was determined to kill Nexus, he increased the power of his attack, but also said, "Wow. What a rip off."

Pyrus looked at Vegeta, "Don't even try me, 'Prince of all Sayians.'" He turned back to Frost. "Either you can pull an instant attack like Goku's, or I could Instantly Transmit you down there up close..."

Vegeta shakes his head, but he doesn't say anything, as he tries to concentrate his power even more into his blast

Frost starts twitching, "I can pull an instant, but it isn't safe to do it right now with the Spirit Bomb going to Nexus at the moment"

Nexus seems to just be standing there, not moving while a few seconds later, the Spirit Bomb hits him, and explodes outwards in the expanding of the power it had stored within it, the ground shook violently, it seemed the air shook with it, and the Spirit Bomb caused a large explosion which caused a giant dust cloud came up with it, swirling around it

Pyrus closed his eyes, and the appendages on the back of his head lifted up and he opened them again, using his Aura vision to determine if Nexus was still to walk another day or if he became part of the dust that had just flew from the destruction.

Once the blast ended, and the dust cleared, Nexus was still standing there, he had his sword in an upward position as to block a horizontal attack, and steam rose off him from most of his body

Frost then used Instant Transmission to get a few feet in front of Nexus, his entire body shrouded in his powerful aura that could easily destroy the world, but maybe not Nexus

Vegeta and Goku looked in shock at Nexus as he was still standing, and looked like he wasn't even harmed at all from the attack that could have destroyed the entire world

Pyrus was also taken of his breath, but he soon hid his slight fear behind a straight face. "C'mon guys, it's obvious that he is very weak..." He could see Nexus had a slight pant, but there wasn't much else...

Frost's paws started to glow and the energy spheres reappeared at his paws and they stayed there, "Nexus! You have destroyed this world! And now... I will destroy you!" He ran forward, right at Nexus

Nexus put his sword away, and glared at Frost, "You can't destroy me! If the most powerful of all of Goku's attacks wasn't strong enough to kill me, NOTHING CAN!" he ran forward towards Frost, raising a fist into the air. Pyrus reverted back to Super, as he watched hoping the worst would not happen.

Frost sprinted at Nexus, full speed, his paws glowing blindingly bright, as he finally brought up a fist to strike Nexus with everything he had

Nexus jumped into the air, bringing his fist back a bit further, his torso being completely exposed to any attack that could be quickly executed to try to harm him.

"Ray Beam!" Pyrus launched a little red blast, about the size of a Dodon Ray, right at Nexus' chest, having found that weakness.

Nexus wasn't watching Pyrus as his attack went straight through Nexus, but it didn't phase him in the least as he kept going towards Frost, starting to bring his fist down

Frost thrusted forward, and his fists slammed into Nexus' chest, stopping him dead in his tracks in the air, Nexus had a shocked look as he looked at Frost, who says, "I told you I would destroy you!" His fists glowed even brighter, "Thundering Darkness~"

Pyrus smiled widely. "I guess it was way past time for Frost to get the spotlight."

WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT! This story should really be told from the beginning. Why did it start at the end? You'll have to find out. So lets start telling it from the beginning. On the next Dragon Ball Z: The Ultimate Pokemon Warriors Appear


End file.
